


《一镜到底》第17章

by orphan_account



Category: wuwu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第17章

　　第十七章  
　　  
　　沈槐回国后程佩跟他报告的第一件事，就是任垠予在剧组负伤的消息：威亚吊太久了，伤了腰。  
　　  
　　沈槐一听，伤了腰，那是重大事故，便跟姚奕匆匆回家吃了顿饭，就赶往剧组。到的时候沈槐正在工作，是场文戏，但站在毒辣的太阳底下被原小军差使半天，沈槐看任垠予冰清玉洁的一张脸都给蒸肿了，十分不满。但原小军年纪摆在那里，好歹也是个大导，他没办法插嘴，只好动鬼主意。  
　　  
　　“老胡，去把送原小军的茶叶拿过来。”  
　　  
　　“好嘞。”  
　　  
　　“还有那谁，就那个瘦得跟白骨精似的那个，她放我车里的减肥药你看看还在不在，也拿来。”  
　　  
　　“……好嘞。”  
　　  
　　沈槐记性好，还记得在白檀之前他交往过一个女生，本来身材特别健康匀称，偏偏迷上减肥，减肥药一把一把地吃，劝不住，瘦得毫无美感后就分手了，给沈槐留下了深刻印象的除了她从衣服里突出来的肋骨，还有一堆随身携带的减肥药，有备无患地往他车里也塞了几瓶。  
　　  
　　老胡艰难翻找，还真的找出半瓶来，跟上好的新鲜茶叶一起拿来给沈槐，看着沈槐用讲究的水温泡好茶，又拧开胶囊把药粉抖进去。  
　　  
　　沈槐从这行为里感受到了童趣，冲老胡笑：“这个够他拉两回吧。”  
　　  
　　“够了够了。”老胡笑着说，一边伸手盖住杯口，把杯子从沈槐手里抢过来，避免他再往里下药。  
　　  
　　减肥药大概还未过期，见效很快，原小军的屁股在导演椅上挪来挪去，终于还是绷不住喊副导演帮忙盯着监视器，跑厕所了，副导演盯完一条，见原小军没回来，就喊了停。  
　　  
　　任垠予站的久了，有些肌肉拉伤的腰隐隐作痛，想到场边坐下，结果一回头，就看到沈槐坐在自己的椅子上，翘着二郎腿，微微笑着跟旁边的袁喊说话。他今天穿马甲戴画家帽，再配着形状整洁的青色胡茬，比在场的任何一个人都像艺术家，已然引起诸多侧目。任垠予站在原地，潘麒跑过来给他递水，惴惴不安地看了他一眼，说：“沈总是来探你班的。”  
　　  
　　任垠予没说什么，朝沈槐走过去，沈槐这才发觉，笑嘻嘻地起身让座：“任先生别怪罪，我看这椅子空着，就小歇一下。”  
　　  
　　他话说的客套，动作却亲密，直接伸手拉了任垠予，借着把人按回到椅子里的空档，在任垠予的手心里挠了挠。任垠予面无波动，坐下来喝水，并不搭腔，沈槐老远奔波过来，是想看任垠予冲他脸红的，结果任垠予脸红是红，但那是被晒的，看上去并无喜色。  
　　  
　　老胡给沈槐找来个椅子，沈槐就在任垠予和袁喊中间坐下，继续和袁喊说话。  
　　  
　　任垠予默默喝完一杯冰水，原小军脚步踉跄地回来了，任垠予站起来刚要去站位，被斜刺里一只手拦住。  
　　  
　　“坐下休息。”沈槐的声音不容拒绝，任垠予回过头，看看沈槐，又看看坐在一旁的袁喊。  
　　  
　　袁喊站起身，对助理说：“今天恐怕要提前收工了。”便不着痕迹地走开了。  
　　  
　　果然，原小军屁股挨到椅子，就又站起来小碎步跑走了。  
　　  
　　沈槐噗嗤笑了一声。  
　　  
　　任垠予看向沈槐，这个打扮花哨的贵公子脸上的神情分明是邀功请赏，得意洋洋地扬着下巴：“原导儿那身形，也该减肥了不是。”  
　　  
　　任垠予抿了下嘴唇，坐下来，沈槐再次伸手过来，他就在宽阔的广袖下握住了沈槐的手，十指相扣，那么热的天，不一会儿就汗津津的了，在剧组百来号人的眼皮底下，两个最打眼的男人像初中生似的，借着层叠的古装戏服遮掩他们牵在一块儿的手。  
　　  
　　当然广袖底下的光景并不是初中生该有的尺度，沈槐觉得任垠予还没领教到自己的手指有多厉害，是个遗憾，便借机发挥，汗液仿佛成了润滑，沈槐在任垠予指间柔嫩的皮肤处反复摩挲，手掌水母游动一样收放，自己的手指便在任垠予的指缝里模拟抽插，间或夹紧任垠予的指骨。任垠予被他一只手挑逗起来，猛然用力，发狠扣住沈槐的手掌，那只水分充足，轻盈饱满的水母被任垠予捏在手里，却还是蛰得他掌心发痒，哪里都痒。  
　　  
　　沈槐的手被任垠予禁锢，也不恼，五指虚张着，真像垂死动物的肢体一样乖顺示弱，任垠予轻轻捏他因为娇生惯养而十分细嫩的手掌，和修长的，指节都透着贵气的指骨，沈槐缓缓与他互动，两人的手掌在垂坠的布料底下相抵纠缠，脉搏战鼓一般敲。  
　　  
　　沈槐的二郎腿纹丝不动，西装裤有些发紧，他稍稍靠近任垠予耳边，轻声说：“佩佩说你腰伤了，今晚就别勉强了。”  
　　  
　　任垠予笑了一下，这么半天，他终于笑了，还是梳着长发丰神俊朗的一张脸，沈槐看得目眩神迷，全然忽略那笑并不温存，只想这时候就把人推倒。  
　　  
　　副导演跑过来看了两条回放，说：“过了，导演拉肚子，今天提前收工。”大家纷纷表示对导演关心的同时，抱怨了一番剧组盒饭，沈槐便让潘麒宣布，今晚去附近最大的酒店，他请。  
　　  
　　大家高高兴兴去吃海鲜自助，便没发现男主角和请客的人一齐消失。  
　　  
　　沈槐跟着任垠予到了他酒店房间，一进门就饿狼扑食，可任垠予顶多披了层羊皮，沈槐扑上来，他反而搂紧沈槐的腰，伸手一捞，将沈槐的腿弯捞起来，顶在墙上吻。  
　　  
　　“我一身汗，先去洗个澡。”任垠予咬着沈槐的嘴唇说。  
　　  
　　“一起。”沈槐想从任垠予身上下来，但还是被抱进了浴室，他伸手摸任垠予的腰窝，“佩佩是不是谎报军情了？”  
　　  
　　“没有，确实是伤了。”任垠予打开莲蓬头，水花洒下来，把他的头发浇湿，水流从柔软的额发上倾泄，像是一层朦胧水帘，任垠予就隔着这水帘，望向沈槐，“但抱你还是抱得动的。”  
　　  
　　沈槐如今已经不抵触任垠予把他抱来抱去了，特别是事后疲惫，他发觉比自己走舒服许多。  
　　  
　　任垠予见他仍旧心情愉悦地笑着，抿了抿嘴唇，把额头抵到沈槐的额头上，故意说得不清楚：“操也操得动。”  
　　  
　　沈槐扬扬眉毛，手当即绕后赏了任垠予屁股一巴掌，听着声儿响，其实不疼，任垠予一把抱住他，反而被打欢实了似的，使劲亲他的脸。  
　　  
　　两个人一边肉贴肉地蹭，一边总算洗完了澡，辗转到床上去，任垠予手肘支在沈槐身侧，细细密密地吻沈槐的脖子，沈槐拍拍他的背：“躺下吧。”  
　　  
　　任垠予不理会，沈槐就伸手推他，任垠予第一次被沈槐一脚踹下床，来不及感受，眼下就清晰地认识到，沈总大约从未疏于锻炼，施力平稳且难以抗衡。任垠予不敢太强硬，于是他不仅被推开了，还被按到了床上。  
　　  
　　“小予的腰那么漂亮，你舍得我可舍不得。”沈槐伸手在任垠予的腰腹处按揉，“今天沈总疼你。”  
　　  
　　任垠予脑子里不由得绷紧了，连着身上的肌肉，从腰开始，现场表演石化一样僵硬过去。  
　　  
　　沈槐一边缓慢地摸他，手法流氓得不行，一边笑，但笑得特别温柔。任垠予被这两相夹击，受够了，只有闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　沈槐这下干脆笑出了声，从鼻腔里跑出来的调皮气音，好像行刑前的最后一壶酒，说不清是安抚还是嘲弄。  
　　  
　　然后任垠予感觉到沈槐轻托起他早就硬透了的地方，紧接着，被对准了某处紧致的入口。  
　　  
　　在被纳入的过程里，任垠予睁开了眼睛，不解地看向沈槐。  
　　  
　　“赔给你的。”沈槐捏着他的下巴晃了晃，“知道你不高兴，我提前跟娱记和财经板块都打了招呼，哪里想到会被时尚杂志捞了底。”  
　　  
　　任垠予注视着沈槐，瞳仁追寻着他绵长的眼波，感觉到自己被一点点吞进了只潦草润滑过，还很干涩的地方。那有另一种味道，有点儿疼，有点儿狠，但十足的宠溺。  
　　  
　　沈槐长长舒了口气，坐在任垠予身上，慢慢动起了自己的腰。  
　　  
　　任垠予捉住他的双手，挤开他的指缝，掌心贴得一丝缝隙也没有。  
　　  
　　“沈总……沈槐？”  
　　  
　　“唔……嗯？”  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我吗？”  
　　  
　　沈槐垂下头来，那双迷蒙的桃花眼摄魂夺魄，让人无心去辨真意。  
　　  
　　“喜欢啊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
